


K Radio Drama Side: Jungle

by Alicetantenakira



Category: K Dream of Green, K Return of Kings, K Side Green
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drama take place after they got slate and the day before New Year. Nagare want go to shrine with his teammates to celebrate his victory. Guess what happen after Yukari watch a night show and decide to make up his teammates. </p><p>Sukuna scream, Nagare confused, Iwa-san stress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	K Radio Drama Side: Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Setting : Jungle Secret Base  
> Basically, I’m tired waiting broadcast K Radio Drama Side : Green and this crazy idea come from nowhere. Important! Please listen their VOICE first in K Radio Drama to enjoy it more. Check it in my tumblr http://alicetantenakira.tumblr.com/ with search Side: Green Drama CD

Sukuna                 : Stop! This’s really embarassing.

Kotosaka              : Smile! Smile!

Sukuna                 : Shut up! Noisy Bird!

Yukari                    : Don’t angry Sukuna-chan. Keep smile. Cheese... Oh, my... Look, you’re really cute.

Sukuna                 : Erase it Yukari! How could you do this to me!

Yukari                  : Ah... children always upset when lose the game and accept punishment. Why you look so angry? Nothing is wrong with your clothes. I already give my best shot. Look in mirror, won’t you? You’re beautiful.

Sukuna                    : ...if you didn’t make me wear this stupid pink KIMONO, hair bun, lipstick, eyeshadow, and anything you said about make up...

Yukari                      : You lose the game Sukuna-chan. Beside, before we play, I already tell you the punishment game. It’s fair.

Sukuna                    : But I don’t know we will play shogi! You cheated me.

Yukari                      : I never cheated like Nagare-chan. I always be taught to play fair. Then, would you mind to use this ribbon?

Sukuna                    : I refuse! 

**_(sound of running shoes)_ **

Yukari                      : Wait Sukuna-chan. You will ruin my make up. Oooh... where I can find quiet model. I want to improve my skill and the best way is put make up on other person.

**_(sound of slide door)_ **

Yukari                      : Sukuna-chan!

Sukuna                    : Shh... keep quiet Yukari.

Yukari                      : Sukuna-chan, don’t touch it. You will tear that kimono. It’s difficult to find the same one again.

Sukuna                    : Like I care. It’s difficult to move with this stupid thing. My chest hurt.

Yukari                      : That’s why girl must treat different than man. They sacrifice their own pleasant

to look beautiful. By the way, why you want me to quiet Sukuna-chan?

Sukuna                 : Nagare asleep.

Yukari                    : Eh... Nagare-chan? I didn’t notice it. Sorry my lord. Hmm....

Sukuna                 : ...Why you stare at Nagare like that?

Yukari                    : He already wear Kimono.

Sukuna                 : Yeah, that old man dress him before go. You should give me kimono like that.

Yukari                    : Iwa-san really concern about Nagare-chan. He even change his clothes before open the secret door. Wait a moment...

 

**_(sound of running shoes and slide door)_ **

 

Sukuna                 : ..... isn’t that...

Yukari                    : I heard from Iwa-san, once Nagare-chan asleep, he really difficult to wake up. This is the model I want... And since Nagare-chan skin is pale, I need many base to shine it. Pink eyeshadow? Nope, Green will suit him better. I need to tie his hair first and keep the bangs in there.

Sukuna                 : ...Yukari.... Are you serious?

Yukari                    : Of course. Can you help me Sukuna-chan? Give me that green kimono on the couch.

Sukuna                 : Whaaaaat! So, you planned this!

Kotosaka             : Plan! Plan!

Yukari                  : Your voice Sukuna-chan. Isn’t you tell me to quiet? You too Kotosaka. Two hours ago, Iwa-san ask me to buy kimono for you two. He found the small shop that sell kimono with low price but since he’s bad in choose, for example Nagare-chan dress... I do it. Unfortunately I can’t found kimono with your size except girls kimono. I don’t have time to search again because we will go to shrine this evening.

Sukuna                 : Then why you buy this?

Yukari                    : When I buy two kimono for you and Nagare-chan, the owner ask me to choose two again as new year gift. It’s bad to turn down his offer, so I choose that in your hand and one in my bag. I can’t leave something beautiful in my eyes.

Sukuna                 : This is crazy... Nagare would kill you!

Yukari                    : He wouldn’t do it. Give me that flower bun. Ah... be careful with your step. Girl’s Kimono need to wear elegantly.

                 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwafune               : Everything is finished. The fastest path to shrine already open. I hope Nagare didn’t mind with hospital wheel chair. I already fixed it and put little computer inside the machine. Maybe it didn’t work well but it’s enought for simple communicatation. 

 

**( _sound of slide door)_**

                               I’m back everyone. Let’s... What? Sukuna is that you?

 

**_(sound of laughing)_ **

 

Sukuna               : Shut up old man!

Iwafune               : _(In the middle of laugh)_ I don’t know you can be so pretty. Sukuna-chan...

Kotosaka             : Pretty! Pretty!

Sukuna                 : Kotosaka! Come here!

Kotosaka             : Can’t catch me! Can’t catch me!

Iwafune               : It suit you well. Let me guess who do this to you. Yukari, right?

Nagare                 : Iwa-san...

Iwafune               : Yo Nagare, you already see Sukuna... WHAT?!

Yukari                  : Even Iwa-san shock to see you Nagare. If you are girl, I would be honor to date with you. You really charming and beautiful.

Nagare                 : Yukari... is it really need to improve your skill?

Yukari                   : Yes My Lord. Now, open your mouth a little. No need to worry, this is just lipgloss. You have chapped lips.

Nagare                 : Why is it tasty?

Yukari                  : Nowadays, the lipgloss has fruit taste. You like watermelon taste, don’t you Nagare-chan? Oh, is almost the time. I didn’t notice it. Please wait a minute, I’ll change.

**_(sound of slide door)_ **

 

Nagare                 : Iwa-san... stop stare at me. It’s umconfortable.

Iwafune               : ...I ... Well ...What kind of game all of you play? I’d warned you not to play again with Yukari. Remember last time you lost more than twenty round and now you must accept this humiliating punishment.

Nagare                 : I’m not play anything with him. When I woke up, I already look like this.

Sukuna                 : He dress up him when he’s sleep.

Iwafune               : ...Nagare, how many time I need to tell you to sleep properly. Stop work with slate all of time. You need rest.

Nagare                 : I will after the test is done.

Iwafune               : You said the same thing two days ago. We’ll discuss later. Hey, we need to go now or we’ll be late.

Sukuna                 : I’m not going! I don’t want embarassed my self. Where Yukari got this crazy idea?

Nagare                 : Yesterday movie.

Iwafune and Sukuna : Hah? _(said in usion)_

Sukuna                 : What movie? I don’t watch it.

Iwafune               : That’s you get because too intrigue with the game. You sleep before the movie start.

Nagare                 : You didn’t watch the movie too Iwa-san. You overdrink and sleep on couch. Actually that’s a show not movie. It tell about tutorial make up. Yukari said he’s the biggest fan of the show and already watch it for three years. In the end of show, the presenter said If you want to become more beautiful, you must make everyone around you beauty too.

Iwafune               : How could that simple show make him spruce all of you? He’s talented as stylish but... he must do it to girl. My mind... I can’t take it anymore.

Nagare                 : Iwa-san...

Iwafune               : What’s wrong Nagare?

Nagare                 : Am I pretty?

Iwafune               : ...Why you ask?...

Nagare                 : You said Sukuna pretty.

Iwafune               : I hate to say it but I must admit he really talented. My personal opinion, he really make you turn into princess today.

Nagare                 : Princess... Iwa-san, could you turn the mirror.

Iwafune               : Nagare! Whatever in your mind, stop it! You can’t think like him. One Yukari is already enough. He’s weird.

Sukuna                 : Just for this time, I agree with you...

Nagare                 : Is pretty and sweet incompatible with man?

Iwafune               : Yes, it is! Erase it and never asked me again. Take a pity with me Nagare, you always make me scared out of hell. I’m already too old to handle it.

 

**_(sound of slide door)_ **

_(no sound in room for a few minutes...)_

 

Yukari                    : I finished. We can go now.

Sukuna                 : You wear THAT too? This is crazy. If you want go with that Kimono, go ahead. I wouldn’t go anywhere today.

Yukari                   : This kimono is one set with you and Nagare-chan. The motif was same, tree leaf, the only different is color. I wear purple, you pink, and Nagare-chan green. Then Sukuna-chan, If you still insist, I guess you don’t need this again, May I throw outside?

Sukuna                 : My memory card! Damn you Yukari!

Yukari                   : Your attitude Sukuna-chan. Be a sweet girl for today. My.. my.. Nagare-chan... You’re extremelly beautiful. Don’t you agree with me Iwa-san?

Iwafune               :  Stop this stupid joke Yukari. We wouldn’t go anywhere before you change their clothes.

Yukari                  : Iwa-san, this is needed to cover our identity. They already know our faces, to make it worse after we got the slate, the 4 eyed boss will check everything with Scepter 4 satellite on sky. It’s too risky to go outside with normal appearance.  

Sukuna                 : We can use wig and sunglasses Yukari! No make up and fancy dress.

Yukari                  : We will going to shrine Sukuna-chan no to beach.

Nagare                 : Everyone... can we stop this arguing? Look it almost time. We already late.

Sukuna                 : Nagare, this is embarassing.

Nagare                 : Yeah...but I agree with Yukari. They wouldn’t notice us if we go like this.

Yukari                   : Finally Nagare-chan understand me You’re the best my lord. Now, shall we go? Iwa-san are you okay?

Iwafune               : Suddenly my head hurt... Nagare, raise your head. Outside is cold and your body never well. This is will keep you warm.

Nagare                 : Thank you for the scarf Iwa-san.

Iwafune               : Yukari, take care of them. I’m not going.

Nagare                : Why Iwa-san?

Iwafune               : **BECAUSE THEY WILL THINK ME AS WIDOWER WITH THREE DAUGHTER!**

 

FIN


End file.
